


Bitch Slap

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Jesse McCree, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: What a stupid belt buckle.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	Bitch Slap

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve hopped right up on the McCree train, a little late to the party, but here we are! I hope he’s not too OOC 🙃 
> 
> This is nearly 3k words of just straight up cowboy porn. Enjoy!

“Goddamnit, you nearly got me shot! What the hell’s wrong with you, McCree?” He didn’t reply, just sighed loudly and let you continue. You started pacing, adrenaline still pumping through your body, all the way down to each finger and toe. 

“Look at you, with your stupid hat, and your stupid face, and your stupid poncho, and that _stupid fucking belt buckle!_ ” you were shouting at him now, anger reaching a fever pitch, and when you’d finished, your heartbeat was thundering in your ears, face heated with red hot frustration, and Jesse McCree was smirking at you. 

“Don’t hold nothin’ back now, darlin’,” he finally replied, and your vision nearly blurred in fury. You wanted to slap him. So you did. A wide, arching swing that cracked against his cheek, the leather of the gloves you were wearing helping to mitigate the sting on your own skin. 

The slap did wipe the smirk off his face, his brows furrowed more in disbelief that you actually hit him rather than in pain.

You raised the hand that committed the crime to cover your mouth. You gulped, but your throat had gone dry. You couldn’t believe you’d let yourself lose control like that. Yeah, McCree had almost gotten you shot - but he also protected you from the next bullet, and your eyes found the red splotch on his sleeve where it had grazed him. 

“Jess... Jesse, shit, I am... so sorry, I....” Words were useless, the syllables ash on your tongue as your lips fumbled around them. McCree didn’t reply, just rubbed his own hand over his cheek, and your eyes unfocused as you thought of him. He’d taken you in after you were left with nothing but broken bones and bruises following the years of abuse by your then-husband, initiated you into Deadlock barely knowing anything more than your name, let alone if you had any useful skills, always gave you a sip of whisky from his glass, and smoked outside when you were around so it wouldn’t irritate your eyes. He was your friend, and damn near your family, and you chose to repay him this way. 

You thought you heard him speaking to you, but the words were muted, like he was underwater, foggy in your ears. You mumbled out another teary apology before turning sharply in your heel, running as fast as you could back to your room. 

You swore you didn’t breathe until the lock clicked into place, a gasping breath racking your body. You pulled off your gear, dropping it unceremoniously on the cabinet you used as a makeshift dresser, shucking off your vest and leaving it on the floor for future you to deal with, along with your gloves and boots. 

You should’ve known you wouldn’t be so lucky for McCree to leave you alone, and the steady knock at your door that you heard a few minutes later wasn’t a surprise. 

“Come on doll, open up,” you heard him say, muffled a little from where he stood in the hallway. Slowly you made your way back to the door, opening it to Jesse’s softly smiling face. You stepped to the side to let him in, and he pushed the door closed behind him. He’d taken off most of his gear too, including his stupid hat, and stupid poncho, and even his stupid belt buckle. 

“I’m sorry,” you said before he could speak. “I’m really sorry, Jesse.”

“It’s all right. Stings like a bitch, but I’ll be fine,” he said and you cringed. “Didn’t know you had that in you. Thought those tiny hands were only good for holding your rifle.” 

“Are you sure? I feel... really awful, Jess....”

“You wanna make it up to me?” he asked and you shook your head. “Why don’t you kiss it better?”

Your eyes narrowed, watching as he dipped his head down just a little and presented his still red cheek. “Really?” you replied in an unimpressed tone. 

He tapped his cheek with a single finger, trying to smother the smirk that was forcing its way onto his lips. “Plant one on me, sweet thing.” You sighed, it devolving into a little breathy giggle as you stepped closer to him. 

“All right then,” you said, pressing your lips to his cheek. His skin was warm and his facial hair scratched at you, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. You placed a hand on his neck, fingertips on his soft beard, releasing your first kiss to place a second peck just a little higher up on his cheekbone. 

“There,” you said, releasing him from your grasp, “A two-for-one special.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s the stuff. I can feel the pain just meltin’ away,” he replied, clapping his hands on your shoulders. You smiled despite yourself, and you felt him slide a finger under your chin to make you look at him. “Though I think there might be somethin’ that makes me feel even better....” 

He trailed off, hazel eyes locking on your lips, and you gulped again, mouth dry as bone. 

“Jess-“ You were interrupted by McCree drawing you into his arms, gently shushing you. Your lips parted in offense, palms pushing against his chest. “Did you just shush me? Who do you think you... are....?” you trailed off as you felt his lips on yours, and your hands turned from pushing him away to gripping onto him, tugging onto his shirt. You realized he had removed his usual gloves when you felt his calloused hands move to the sides of your neck, deepening your kiss. 

You could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he pressed a hand against the small of your back, urging you to mold yourself against him. You’d hugged him a million times in comfort, took shelter beneath his broad body if a job went pear-shaped, but you’d never truly felt him before now. Felt the solid mass of muscle that was his chest and abdomen, firm and comforting, his arms a physical match as they held you to him. 

You pushed a little moan into his mouth and you felt him smile before pulling away. 

“Seems like that made you feel better, too,” he remarked and you rolled your eyes. 

“Shut up, Jesse,” you replied, pulling him back in for another kiss, hungry for more of him. 

He could’ve easily taken control, but he let you have your way with his mouth, desire only overwhelming him when he felt your slick tongue press at the seam of his lips. His hands gripped desperately at your rear, pulling you as close to him as you could be, the swelling bulge in his pants not unnoticed.

When he met your tongue with his, warm and wet, you didn’t even mind the permanent menthol taste of it, just a needy whine escaping as he licked into your mouth. You felt his hand tug your shirt out from where it was tucked into your jeans, his fingers needing to skim over your warm flesh, falling into the dip at your spine to trace up and down the valley over and over again. 

Pulling away to breathe, you said his name breathily, need written on your face. He looked in your eyes for a long moment, not going any further until a soft, desperate ‘ _please_ ’ met his ears. He kissed you again, ferocity on his lips, and you slid your hands beneath his undershirt, making sure to feel him up as much as you could while you tugged the offending garment over his head. 

Your eyebrows raised as you took him in; the man was _built_ , chest covered in fine, dark hair, and you wanted to lick every inch of his skin. While you were distracted with his physique, he deftly unbuttoned your shirt, pushing it off your shoulders, his head dipping down to cover the swell of your breasts with kisses. Your fingers threaded into his hair, unconsciously tugging his locks when you felt him suck a bruise onto your skin. He grunted, a hot expel of breath on your skin, and you tried to make a note to remember to do that again later. 

Your breasts were freed with ease, Jesse heaping affection on them while you tried to return his touch. You were slowly making your way over to your bed; it was small, but hopefully big enough to fit you and the cowboy. 

Jesse’s fingers went to the button of your jeans and you helped to shuck them off as soon as he’d pulled down the zipper. His pants were next, hastily pushed over his bulging thighs, and you darted a hand out to steady him as he nearly tripped over them in the rush to get them off. 

At last, the realization that you were nearly naked with McCree hit you and you gazed up at him, lips parting as you tried to find the right words. 

“You all right?” he asked quietly, immediately noticing your hesitation. He’d always been able to read you like a book, so this time was not any different. “You wanna stop?”

You shook your head, linking your arms over his shoulders. “No, I’m just....”

“Thinkin’ too much?” he finished for you and you chuckled, absently caressing his upper back. 

“Yeah, like always,” you replied and Jesse smiled down at you before his hands moved to push his boxers down off his hips. He pulled you flush against him once more, just the thin barrier of your underwear between you. 

“All I’m thinkin’ about is what you do to me,” he said, voice dropping to a deliciously arousing tone, his hard length twitching against you. With a languid, parting kiss, he sat down on the edge of your bed, taking himself in hand and stroking lazily, entirely for your benefit.

Your panties practically disintegrated with how fast you pushed them down your legs, eyes glued to the thick, hot flesh being gently stroked by Jesse’s big hand. He offered you a smirk, adjusting himself so he was propped up against your pillows, groaning as he thumbed over his slit. 

“Always a performer, aren’t you?” you teased, unable to stop yourself from cupping your mound, feeling the slick that had already spread onto your thighs. 

“You seem to be enjoyin’ the show,” he replied with a nod, eyes drifting down to where your middle finger was parting your lips, skimming ever so lightly across your swelling nub. 

You moved to the foot of the bed, reluctantly pulling your hand away from yourself, much preferring the thought of Jesse’s fingers rubbing you instead of your own. 

Jesse watched with hungry eyes as you crawled up the bed towards him, continuing to tug at himself until you finally straddled his muscled thighs. He released his grip on his cock, letting it press forward against your lower belly, tip wet with precum that smeared hotly on your skin. His hands trailed fire down your sides, landing on your hips, and he gently rocked you back and forth, moving to grasp two healthy handfuls of your rear. 

“You’re in control, darlin’,” he rasped out, the slight slide of his cock against your stomach already enough to stimulate him. “You do whatever you want with me.” It was exhilarating to hear him cede control so readily, but you had planned to ride him as soon as you saw his length spring out from his boxers whether he wanted you to or not.

You nuzzled your nose against his before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, pushing up with your thighs to hover yourself over his cock. Moving a hand to help line himself up with your entrance, you were sure to look in his eyes as you slowly sunk down onto him, taking him in little by little, the stretch divine, straddling the border between pleasure and pain. 

He tried to hide how you were affecting him, but lost the battle when you took the last couple inches of him at once, Jesse’s eyes squeezing shut as your hips met his. He let out a low groan, both of his hands finding purchase on your waist as you shifted ever so slightly on his lap. 

Hooking your hands over his shoulders, you lifted yourself up, just enough to receive another lovely noise from him when you sunk back down. 

You set a pace, lifting yourself up and grinding back down on him as hard as you could, his hands helping to support under your ass as you rode him. He was thick and hot as he slid inside you, sensitive walls getting no reprieve from his girth as it stroked every last nerve. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jesse,” you hissed, thighs feeling the burn of riding him hard. 

“That’s my girl, such a good girl,” he mumbled, lost in pleasure. Your nails dug into his shoulders, the feeling in your gut building with each slam down onto his lap. Moans getting more desperate, you felt his hand creep across your lower belly, thumb sliding in between your folds to press hard on your clit. “So good for me, aren’t ya?”

Your breath hitched, but your hips kept grinding smoothly against your lover, and you heard Jesse chuckle lowly. 

“That’s it, gorgeous... almost there?” he asked and you nodded shakily, unable to spare the brain power to keep your eyes open when he started rubbing circles over your swollen bud. A loud moan answered his question and he repeated the motion, purposefully aiming for your release. 

Thighs tensing, you bucked wildly against him as you came, bliss flooding your veins. He pulled you down against his chest, making sure you didn’t lose your balance. Jesse picked up where you left off, fucking up into you while your body was distracted with your climax. You found his lips with yours for a sloppy kiss, weaving your fingers into his soft chestnut-colored hair.

Jesse hummed when he felt your nails scratch against his scalp, and in your post-orgasm haze you somehow remembered to tug, just a little, on his locks. His reaction was immediate, a hitch of breath followed by a deep groan vibrating out from within his chest. He cursed when you pulled again, a little harder, and the grip he had on your hips became nearly vice-like.

With immense skill, Jesse pulled out and arranged you onto your back, sliding back home so quickly you didn’t even register the loss, setting a frantic pace. A mumbled request to pull his hair again, coupled with a few hard, uncoordinated thrusts, and he soon filled you with his release, his panting breaths hot on your neck.

Jesse’s hazy eyes finally focused on yours and he grinned before giving you a soft kiss. Rolling off of your spent, sweaty body, he threw an arm over your stomach as he lay next to you on his side. 

You didn’t know what to say, but the silence between you wasn’t uncomfortable. You hummed lightly when Jesse nuzzled against your neck, lips planting soft little kisses down your pulse point. Turning to face him, he hooked your leg over his hip, running his palm up the back of your thigh, then very slowly over your ass, before putting gentle pressure on your lower back to bring your bodies back together. 

“Thanks, Jess,” you all but whispered, and heard the man snort in reply. 

“No need to thank me, sweet pea, it was my pleasure,” he said, not-so-subtly pressing his hips against you. 

Sighing, you narrowed your eyes at him. “Not for... _that_ ,” you said, embarrassed flush creeping over your cheeks. “For every-“

“Like I _said_ ,” Jesse interrupts, “No need, darlin’.” He kisses you, hard and soft at the same time, and you run a hand down his side as the fire in your core roars back to life. You’d barely finished coming down from your climax and you already wanted another, wanted Jesse again, wanted him to fill you up and hold you close.

You breathed out his name, his mouth moving down to bite at the curve of your shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mark, soothing over the divots he left with his tongue. 

“Already want more?” the cowboy asked, and you nodded shamelessly, unable to look at him in your embarrassment. Jesse rolled you onto your back, his knees pushing your legs apart to accommodate his large form. “Look at me, would ya?”

With great effort, you opened your eyes, mischievous brown meeting your gaze. “That’s it. You ain’t gonna want to miss this,” Jesse said, words full of heat as he slid down your body, licking his lips before licking your slit, with a sinful slowness. He didn’t break eye contact, smirking up at you from between your legs. 

“That’s my girl,” he said, pressing kisses to your inner thighs. “You just keep lookin’ right here, okay?”

You could only reply with a moan as he found your clit, the cowboy’s acrobatic tongue quickly driving you to bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


End file.
